You Can't Forge Love
by clink3k1
Summary: Vera is released from the hospital and Apollo tries to get her comfortable with the outside world. Vera herself is getting these strange feeling for a certain someone and cannot concentrate on her work what could the solution possibly be? Apollo/Vera
1. The Outside World

**Clink: Something must be done! This is insane!**

**Clank: What your lack of style or your crappy stories?**

**Clink: Shut the ****up clank this is serious!**

**Clank: Wow whenever you curse it must be a bad go on.**

**Clink: Thanks you for being understanding Clank. Their aren't any Vera/Apollo stories out their. I for one happen to be a Vera/ Apollo lover myself.**

**Clank: I thought you were a Ema/Apollo lover?**

**Clink: I can be both Apollo deserves both of them. I'm hoping to trigger other authors to write Apollo/Vera as well I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THEIR! PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO BE LONLEY!!!!!**

***~*~***

Vera looked out of the window from her hospital bed. She could see the skyscrapers, the busy cars speeding up and down the street. She then took out her sketch pad and began to draw the scene. She was practicing her drawing (even if it was practically perfect) for her job. Since her father was dead she would have to start making her own money. She was half way finished but stopped when she heard her name called.

"Ms. Misham you have a visitor"

"…Really who is it?"

"A Mr. Justice"

Vera smiled ( which is rare because normally she would only draw a smile) "…Ok then…"

Soon after Apollo came in the room. "Hey Vera"

"…Hi Apollo" she replied.

"So Vera when will you be released from the hospital?" Apollo sat next to Vera on her bed.

"…Actually I'm being released tomorrow but I'm a bit nervous…"

"Is it because you're alone now in the studio?"

Vera nodded. "…That and because now I'll have to take request…"

"What's wrong with taking request Vera?"

"…I'm still not used to… being outside of my own home…"

Apollo then remembered Vera was sheltered for most of her life and the only thing that that let her go outside was her "good luck charm". Now her so called "good luck charm" almost killed her and now she has a large fear of the outside world.

"Well Vera I could help you get used to things" Apollo couldn't help it he couldn't just let her friend go out into the world like this. She needed some help.

"…You would do that for me…?" It felt as if a huge burden had been lifted off her chest. "…Thank you…"

The next day as promised Apollo took Vera out of the hospital an escorted her to the studio.

"…Apollo…"

Apollo looked at her. "Something wrong Vera?"

"Can we…go to…the park?"

"You want to go to the park?"

Vera nodded. "I want…to draw there…"

Apollo smiled. "Hehe see Vera you're already getting used to this"

At People Park Vera was busy sketching the landscape. "So what are you drawing Vera?" Apollo peeked over Vera's drawing. "…It's just a picture of the park nothing special…"

A ball then came flying and smacked right next to Vera. Vera shocked by the sudden noise jumped up and began to shiver. "Vera, Vera it was just a ball some of the kids just kicked over here by accident" Apollo calmed her down getting her to sit back down. Soon some kids ran over to retrieve their ball. "Hey can we have the ball please?" it was a six year old with some of his friends.

"…Here…" Vera handed the ball to the children leaving her sketch pad on the bench.

One of the children snuck a peak at the sketch pad and saw Vera's picture. "That's a pretty picture lady" The child eye's were locked on the picture.

"Oh… thank you…" Vera blushed turning her snow white cheeks a rose red.

One of the children picked up the painting and his eyes grew large. "Um lady can I have this picture?" the child tugged on Vera's leg.

Vera froze at the contact but eased up. "…Sure I can make more…"

The child's eyes sparkled with happiness. "Are you an artist?" the child seemed eager for an answer.

"…Somewhat…I just started"

The child's eyes grew even larger and a smile grew on his face. "um is it ok if you write down your phone number?"

Vera was perplexed by the child's request but did so anyway. She wrote the studios phone number on the picture and then gave it to the child. "Here you go…"

The child gave Vera a hug before he left. "Thank you!"

Vera was still frozen from the contact but this time it shrugged of easier. Apollo then nudged at her. "See it wasn't that bad was it?" Apollo smiled.

"No… it wasn't bad at all" Vera smiled a bit.

Apollo chuckled to himself. "See Vera you just need to get out a little more"

Vera nodded in agreement.

"Vera if it's ok with you do you want to get some ice cream my treat"

"…Ok but why?"

Apollo streaked his spiky hair. "Well for celebration, it's your day out of the hospital and you're getting used to the outside world and well..." Apollo blushed but didn't say anything after that.

"Something wrong Apollo?

Apollo giggled. "No…c'mon lets just get the ice cream already.

After they ate Ice cream at Freeze Creams they parted ways. Apollo headed back to the Wright anything agency and Vera to Drew Studios.

Apollo was then ambushed with a bunch of questions by Trucy.

"Where were you?"

"With Vera"

"Doing what?"

"We went to the park and then had some ice cream"

"Did anything _Interesting _happen?" Trucy putting emphasis on interesting.

"Well interesting by your definitions no. But some children asked for Vera's painting and her number.

"uh oh Polly you've got competition!" Trucy teased him.

"What are you talking about?" Apollo was perplexed by Trucy's words.

"Oh Polly don't act like you don't _looooooove_ Vera"

Apollo blushed deeply. "What are you talking about!? I don't love Vera!"

Trucy giggled. "I've seen the way you look at her. Your eyes twinkling and you constantly peek at her lips.

"I don't love her! I'll admit she's cute…very cute…"

"Apollo you can't lie to me remember I have the eyes" Trucy gave a weird look as if she was a psychic as she pointed at her eyes.

"…Gah what's the point! You never leave a guy alone!"

"See you admitted it you do love her. And you spent the whole day with her!...So are you going to tell her?"

"Trucy lets be serious Vera is still trying to get used to the outside world do you expect her to be ready for a relationship?"

"You never know Polly you never know"

**Clink: ok this should be a good start. I must continue to make this story magnificient!**

**Clank: Clink just wondering since you have Apollo like Ema in one story and in this story he's liking Vera…are these Parallel dimensions? **

**Clink: Hehe actually I was planning to get Apollo married in both of these stories so either it's a parallel dimension or Apollo is a cheating jerk but I doubt that. NOW REVIEW! **


	2. I Fear Without You

**Clink: Alright now to get working on this story again HERE COMES CLINK!**

*~*~*~*~*

Vera eyes slowly opened. All she could remember was Apollo leaving and then she felt a wave of fear and anxiety build up in her. She had fallen unconscious and was in a hospital bed surrounded by doctors and nurses. Her anxiety was building up quickly she began to hyperventilate.

The doctors urged her to calm down but Vera refused to listen scared by everything around her.

The world was scaring her again. At least her father was around to comfort her wherever she went.

Vera began crying scared for her life. She probably wanted to be dead more than anything else at the moment now.

Then she saw a familiar face behind all the other people. Cute face, red suit, and that antenna like hair.

"Apollo!" Vera screamed. She forced herself to sit up to get a good look at him. She began to clam down and surprisingly she wasn't as scared as she was a few seconds ago.

The doctors told Apollo he wasn't allowed near Vera, more people could add to her anxiety.

"No…he's a friend…" Vera wiped the tears from her eyes.

The doctors then allowed Apollo to walk to Vera's bedside.

"I heard that you had fainted out in the street. I suppose you're still a bit anxious huh?"

Vera nodded.

"How come you weren't like this at the park?" Apollo was curious.

Vera traced her thoughts as to what made her so calm and relaxed. After a few minutes a thought popped up in her head and she blushed.

"Something wrong?" Apollo asked.

"Uh…no…I just thought…the reason I was so calm and relaxed was…I was with…you…" her face went even redder when she it.

Apollo blushed a little to. "Ah…maybe you were just a bit lonely?"

Vera thought that could be the answer herself. "Ah…that would make sense…"

"VEEEEERRRRAAAA!" Trucy yelped as she ran to Vera.

Vera twitched from Trucy's loud voice but she didn't faint.

"Oh Vera, I was afraid you had gotten hurt! Daddy rushed us over to make sure you were ok!" Trucy clung her arm to Vera's.

Again Vera winced but didn't faint she seemed to be getting used to it.

"Hey Vera maybe Mr. Hat will make you feel better"

Trucy then activated her trick and Mr. Hat popped up beside her. This time however Mr. Hat was dressed in a doctor's outfit. "Ah Ms. Misham lets see if we can find out what's wrong with you…"

The puppet moved his hand onto Vera's head.

"Mhmm…mild fever" he wrote down notes on some paper. "Let's check your pulse Ms. Misham"

The puppet put its hand on Vera's arm.

"I see…increased heart beat, especially around Mr. Justice"

Apollo frowned at Trucy. "What kind of doctor are you?"

"I'm a professional sir, now other notes: constant gazing at Apollo's eyes, holding Apollo, spending time with Apollo, anxiety fading when near Apollo"

Apollo was blushing he figured what Trucy was trying to do. "Trucy cut that out!"

Trucy tried to look innocent but couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Ms. Misham from my notes it seems you've been bitten by the love bug. The only cure is to go out with whoever you have fallen attracted to"

"Trucy!" Apollo yelped!

"Whaaaaat? I didn't say who she had to go out with"

"Trucy if you can't be serious then get out of here!"

Trucy pouted. "Fine I was only trying to be helpful!" She then left the room.

Apollo took a glance at Vera. She was giggling a bit. "So I suppose you like Mr. Hat.

She smiled a little before replying. "He's…charming"

"You don't actually believe all the stuff he said right?"

Vera blushed and giggled again. "Only a little"

Apollo then decided to change the topic. "Hey Vera I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping for toiletries, food, and clothes.

Apollo could have sworn he sounded like a girl. Vera wrapped her arms around his. "Thank you"

Apollo was surprised not pauses in her sentence and her smile was bigger than he's ever seen. "Yeah I suppose we should make a list of things you'll need" Apollo took out a piece of paper.

"Toothbrush, toothpaste, toilet paper, deodorant, towels, wash cloths,…" Apollo being a guy of course couldn't think of anything else than that.

"…Here I'll finish the list" she took the paper and began to write a few more things before handing the paper back to Apollo.

Apollo checked the list of toiletries until he came to one interesting one. "Apollo Justice"

"You want me...?"

Vera blushed at the way he said it. "…It gets very lonely at the studio…I was wondering if…you wanted to live…with me?"

Apollo was flattered by the offer and agreed. "Thank you Apollo…I needed someone to be their for me"

Vera smiled again and rested her head on Apollo's shoulder.

**Clank: So what your saying in this story is that Vera+Apollo= no anxiety? **

**Clink: correct for the people who said I was going to fast as to Vera getting used to the outside world. So I figured this would make sense. **

**Clank: Still won't it be weird living with the person you love but not tell them you love them?**

**Clink: Well I just wanted Apollo and Vera to live together specifically because I had something planned…**

**Clank: This is a rated T story Clink!**

**Clink: WHAT!? You'd think I make them do that!?...Well maybe not until the get married.**

**Clank: Don't spoil anything ya dope!**


End file.
